Birthright, Part I (episode)
At Deep Space 9, Worf investigates reports that his father is still alive; an engineering accident causes Data to experience a vision of Dr. Soong. Summary :"Captain's Log, Stardate 46578.4. The has arrived at Station Deep Space 9, where we will assist in the reconstruction of the Bajoran aqueduct systems damaged during the Cardassian Occupation." As Jean-Luc Picard and Beverly Crusher walk down Deep Space 9's Promenade, Beverly tells him that she is eager to visit Quark's holosuites, especially a relaxation program from Alture VII. Picard has no time for relaxation, since he is due to meet ten Bajoran bureaucrats to discuss the repair of the Bajoran aqueducts. Meanwhile, Worf and Geordi are in the Replimat, eating pasta al fiorella. La Forge wants to visit the station's Ktarian antique shop, as he hears they have a 21st century plasma coil. As they eat, a Yridian is watching Worf from across the Promenade. On the Enterprise bridge, Data detects a power drain in the starboard EPS conduits in sickbay. Someone has made an unauthorized access into the computer's bio-imaging systems. In the sickbay, Dr. Julian Bashir is studying a strange device. When Data arrives to assess the situation, Bashir explains that the device was discovered in the Gamma Quadrant, that he believes it to be some sort of medical imaging scanner, and that the Enterprise s sickbay systems can analyze it far better and faster than his limited resources on Deep Space 9 can. Data suggests that they take the device to Engineering, and have La Forge help them with the analysis. The Yridian approaches Worf, and introduces himself as Jaglom Shrek, a broker of information. He tells Worf that his father, Mogh, is still alive and is being held prisoner in a Romulan prison camp. Enraged, Worf brands Shrek a liar, unwilling to believe that Mogh could have allowed himself to be captured. He returns to the Enterprise. Worf finds that he cannot stop thinking about what Shrek told him. He retires to his quarters, and begins some martial arts training, breaking a glass table in a fit of rage. Counselor Troi tries to talk to him about his problem, and Worf explains that if Mogh had been captured, it would dishonor his whole family line for three generations. In Engineering, Bashir finds his curiosity piqued by the android, asking him questions about how Data's miscellaneous functions allow him to seem more Human – such as how he can control the rate of his hair growth, and his circulatory and respiratory systems. Powering up the Gamma Quadrant device, Bashir detects an overload in its power systems, and Data is struck by an energy discharge. Data finds himself walking down a corridor on board the Enterprise, drawn to the far-off sound of metal on metal. Exploring further, he finds a blacksmith, hammering a piece of metal. The blacksmith turns to Data and smiles – it is Dr. Noonian Soong, Data's creator and "father". Data awakens from his "vision", and cannot understand what he has just experienced. Data struggles to find meaning in his vision, asking Worf – who had had a similar experience as a boy – for advice. Worf tells him that nothing is more important than receiving a vision of his father, and that no matter what he has done, he must find him. Through talking to Data, Worf realizes what he must do. Worf finds Shrek and "persuades" him to take him to the prison camp. Meanwhile, Data talks to Captain Picard about his vision; Picard suggests that rather than analyzing it from the point of view of another culture, Data should try interpreting what it means to him as an individual. Data goes to his quarters and starts to paint pictures of his vision. Worf arrives on the planet where the prison camp is. He stalks through the jungle, and encounters a Klingon girl bathing in a small pool. The girl is frightened by his intrusion, but Worf asks her not to reveal him to the Romulan guards. Data's paintings are as incomprehensible as the vision, but certain paintings – those of a bird, and a bird's wing – were not present in the vision. Unable to understand how he could be painting something he has never seen, Data decides to replicate the experiment with the Gamma Quadrant device. Monitored by La Forge and Bashir, Data is again struck by an energy beam and experiences another vision. He finds Soong once more, hammering a bird's wing on his anvil. Soong tells him that he has developed the capacity to dream; no man should understand his dreams, hence why they are incomprehensible. He then tells Data that he is the bird; Data "flies" through the corridors and out of the ship, before waking up in Engineering. Finally understanding, he tells Bashir that he intends to deactivate himself every night and dream more. Bashir wishes him "sweet dreams." Worf finds the Romulan prison camp and discovers a group of Klingons performing a ceremony. Taking one of them hostage, he is told that his father did indeed die at Khitomer. He quickly learns that these Klingons are not treated as prisoners, but rather are living there together as a community and now that he knows of the camp's existence, he cannot be permitted to leave... TO BE CONTINUED... Memorable Quotes "Worf, I don't see how you can eat that stuff. It tastes like liquid polymer." "Delicious." : - La Forge and Worf, while eating pasta al fiorella, which has been spoiled in its taste by the DS9 replicators "I must admit, commander, I didn't think you'd be so... personable" : - Julian Bashir to Data, about the android's friendly and polite ways "Did the table do something wrong?" "No." "I'm glad you weren't that hard on Ensign Lopez." "He made a mistake. The duty roster was inaccurate." "Would you like to talk about what's bothering you, or would you like to break some more furniture?" :- Counselor Troi, about Worf s rather aggressive behavior "Your father is a part of you... always. Learning about him teaches you about yourself. That is why, no matter where he is or what he has done... you must find him." :- Worf giving Data (and himself) advice "I am sorry to disturb you, sir." "Oh, not at all. I'm here studying the intricacies of Bajoran aqueduct management. I would welcome a little interruption." : - Data and Picard, after Data entered Picard's ready room Background Information Story and Script * The A-plot in this story derived from two separate premises. One, pitched by George Brozak, concerned captured Klingons too proud to go home. The other, from Daryl F. Mallett, Arthur Loy Holcomb and Barbara Wallace, concerned the news that Worf's father Mogh might still be alive after Khitomer. (Star Trek: The Next Generation Companion) * Michael Piller suggested to break the story into two parts, believing that there was too much story to tell in one episode. He commented, "Because this was season six, the season of taking risks, of not being afraid of doing things ''Star Trek hadn't done before, I said 'Why not do another two-parter? Why wait until the end of the season or wait for a Spock? If a story justifies being bigger than an hour, let's do it.' I had been very happy with the results of "Chain of Command" and I said to Rick we should do it and he said fine. I also felt, much mistakenly as it turned out to be, that we would be able to save money if we expanded it into two hours by using the sets twice." (Captains' Logs: The Unauthorized Complete Trek Voyages) * When it was decided to expand the episode into two parts, the writing staff faced the challenge of finding a suitable B-plot, focusing on the character of Data. Ronald D. Moore suggested Data having some kind of religious experience. Brannon Braga, building on this, considered the idea of Data having a near-death experience. However, as René Echevarria explained, the idea was considered too similar to . As such the writing staff came up with the idea of Data dreaming. (Captains' Logs: The Unauthorized Complete Trek Voyages) * This is the only two-part episode with a separate plot (B-plot) that ends within one part (Data's Dream Program). As noted in the ''Star Trek: The Next Generation Companion, many were disappointed by the lack of a follow-up in the next episode. * Brannon Braga coined the name "Jaglom Shrek" from Henry Jaglom, an independent film director, and the old Yiddish word for "shriek". (Star Trek: The Next Generation Companion) * First UK airdate: 25 October 1995 Production * Terry Farrell (Jadzia Dax) was to appear in this episode, but she was busy filming the Deep Space Nine episode . Siddig El Fadil (Julian Bashir) appeared instead. * The part of Jaglom Shrek had to be trimmed when actor James Cromwell broke his leg in the break between filming the two parts of the episode. A sympathetic scene in which Shrek confesses he was once a prison inmate himself was lost, as was a scene in which he would have been assassinated by one of the Klingons' grown sons who was determined not to hear the truth about his father. (Star Trek: The Next Generation Companion) * Director Winrich Kolbe was challenged by the task of providing appropriately surreal imagery for the scenes of Data's visions. "I wanted to go all the way. I saw nothing but shades of . But it was decided by the powers that be, that we would not overexpose or underexpose. If we do anything, I was told we underexpose, but this is not what I had in mind. I wanted to actually flare it out to give it that different look, but some people felt that it had been done too often and would not look good. So then I decided I'm not going to talk about my creative input anymore, I'm just going to do what I want to do." (Captains' Logs: The Unauthorized Complete Trek Voyages) Reception * Rick Berman stated, "It was one of my favorite shows. I loved every element of it and so did my son, Tommy...The B story and the A story were of equal importance to me, and it all clicked." (Captains' Logs: The Unauthorized Complete Trek Voyages) * René Echevarria commented, "It was an unusual episode in that the two stories were very unconnected, but thematically they were...The scene where Worf tells Data about finding out the truth about the vision of his father is very powerful. It was one of the finest scenes in the history of ''Star Trek. I thought it was lovely when Worf realized he was talking about himself and it tied the two stories together and sent Worf on his journey." He concludes, "''It was a very wonderful episode all the way around. Very well directed, the dream was spectacular. I'm only afraid was a disappointment." (Captains' Logs: The Unauthorized Complete Trek Voyages) * Brannon Braga noted, "The bird Data's vision gave a great performance. It's one of our best guest stars ever. Kolbe executed the dream sequences with finesse. I was very happy that everything came together for me on that episode. The two stories resonated thematically with one another and I don't have a single complaint." (Captains' Logs: The Unauthorized Complete Trek Voyages) Continuity * This episode is the second of only a handful of episodes throughout Star Trek to feature crossover appearances by characters from a spin-off series – in this case, characters from DS9 appear in TNG. A further such crossover was made near the end of TNG's run, with an appearance by Quark in . * This is the Enterprise s second visit to Deep Space 9. The first was in the DS9 pilot . * This is the first time Worf is seen aboard Deep Space 9. Worf would agree to be assigned to the station in . * The Deep Space Nine theme is heard at the beginning of the episode. * According to the stardate given for this episode, the events of this episode take place between and . * Morn and Broik make brief appearances in this episode. * This is the first time the DS9-style uniform is seen on TNG. The Enterprise crew would don the uniforms in . * James Cromwell, who portrays Jaglom Shrek, has made several apprearances in Star Trek, including the inventor of the first warp drive, Zefram Cochrane a Karemma official in and Prime Minister Nayrok of Angosia III, in . * This is the second episode in TNG in which a table is destroyed by a Klingon (in this case, Worf). The first occurrence was when K'Ehleyr broke a table in . In both occurrences, Deanna Troi walked in shortly after. * The Replimat scene with Geordi and Worf's food is a reuse of the same joke used in : Geordi hates the food, while Worf loves it. Notes * Among the costumes and props from this episode which were sold off on the It's A Wrap! sale and auction on eBay, was the costume of Jennifer Gatti. * During Data's second vision, after he turns into a bird and flies past Noonian Soong, a member of the filming crew can be briefly seen sitting in the side corridor behind Dr. Soong. * During the scene where Geordi and Riker are viewing a science station on the bridge to view star systems in Jaglom Shrek's flight plan, one of the systems is named "Echevarria", presumably after Next Generation writer René Echevarria. Video and DVD Releases *UK VHS release (two-episode tapes, CIC Video): Volume 71, . *In feature-length form, as part of the UK VHS release Star Trek: The Next Generation - The Full Length TV Movies: Volume 7, catalogue number VHR 4107, *As part of the TNG Season 6 DVD collection. *In feature-length form, as part of the Star Trek: The Next Generation - The Complete TV Movies collection. Links and References Starring * Patrick Stewart as Captain Jean-Luc Picard * Jonathan Frakes as Commander William T. Riker Also Starring * LeVar Burton as Lieutenant Commander Geordi La Forge * Michael Dorn as Lieutenant Worf * Gates McFadden as Doctor Beverly Crusher * Marina Sirtis as Counselor Deanna Troi * Brent Spiner as Lieutenant Commander Data Guest Stars *Siddig El Fadil as Dr. Julian Bashir *James Cromwell as Jaglom Shrek *Brent Spiner as Dr. Noonian Soong *Cristine Rose as Gi'ral *Jennifer Gatti as Ba'el *Richard Herd as L'Kor Uncredited Co-Stars * T. Cruz as Ensign Lopez * Inez Edwards as a Female Klingon * David B. Levinson as Broik * Mark Allen Shepherd as Morn References 21st century; anvil; arboreal needle snake; Alture VII; bat'leth; Bajor; bureaucrat; Carraya sector; David; Deep Space 9; Ferengi; Gamma Quadrant; hair follicle; holosuites; Kahless; Khitomer; Khitomer Massacre; Ktarian; Caves of No'Mat; liquid polymer; ''Merrimack'', USS; Michelangelo; Morn; Nagor; O'Brien, Miles; painting; pasta al fiorella; plasma coil; Promenade; Rite of MajQa; replicator; Replimat; Rudman; Soong, Noonian; Spot; Starfleet Cybernetics Journal; Symnay's Tomb; Taqua Tribe; tricorder; Yridian |next= }} de:Der Moment der Erkenntnis, Teil I es:Birthright, Part I fr:Birthright, Part I it:La voce del sangue - prima parte (episodio) ja:TNG:バースライト・前編 nl:Birthright, Deel I pl:Birthright, część I Category:TNG episodes